Pour un peu de chocolat
by Lyly Ford
Summary: suite à l’ep 209 s2 WKD et les promos du 210 j’ai eu envie de faire mon petit os sur skate


Commencé le 16/12/05

Hj : suite à l'ep 209 s2 WKD et les promos du 210 j'ai eu envie de faire mon petit os sur skate

Kate regardait encore dans la direction d'où était partit le cheval, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce cheval était apparu ici et surtout pourquoi elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu…

-Kate ?

Elle se retourna, un sourire sur les lèvres puis s'approcha de Sawyer et déclara toute souriante :

-Il est magnifique ce cheval.

-Après les ours polaires je suis prêt à voir n'importe quoi dans cet foutu jungle !

-Sawyer ?

-Oui ?

-Ca te dirait que je joue les coiffeuses pour toi ?

-Euh, tu t'y connais un peu ? Demanda t-il méfiant.

-Pas vraiment mais regarde Claire, elle n'a pas ratée la coupe à Charlie, tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de bien faire !

Sawyer sourit puis assura en se rasseyant :

-Ok tâche de rousseur, je te fais confiance.

Kate lui sourit puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Quoi maintenant ?

-Maintenant, et puis ça te dirait pas de revoir la plage.

-Oh la plage, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a manquée cette jolie plage. Dit-il en la regardant longuement.

-Ce n'était plus pareil sans toi là bas.

-Oserais-tu dire que je t'ai manqué ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et le tirant brusquement pour qu'il se relève.

-Hé doucement je suis encore en convalescence !

-Je ne suis pas ton infirmière Sawyer.

-Permets-moi d'en douter.

Kate soupira puis s'exclama agacée :

-Ok, j'ai jouée les infirmières et c'est grâce à moi que tu es sur pied tu devrais me remercier voilà tu es content ?

-Très, bon toujours prête à me rendre chauve ?

-Tu veux faire concurrence à Locke !

-Pourquoi pas, ça m'irait pas ?

-Pas vraiment…

Il rigola puis ils partirent en direction de la plage bras dessus, bras dessous.

Quand Sawyer et Kate arrivèrent sur la plage, ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers sa tente, il eut un sourire puis s'écria étonné :

-Personne n'a rien prit !

-Personne, on…enfin c'est chez toi.

-Même toi t'as rien piqué ?

-Juste un magazine, besoin de lecture dans la trappe.

-Oh oui votre fameux job à appuyer sur un fichu bouton…après l'autre dingue qui vient nous dire qu'on va crever un autre dingue nous dit d'appuyer sur un bouton toutes les 108 minutes !

-Sawyer, je te demande pas d'y croire à cette histoire de trappe, moi-même j'ai du mal mais je le fais parce que…

-…Parce que Jack te le demande !

A l'entente du prénom de Jack, Kate se perdit dans ses pensées et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure...

-Kate ?

-Euh, je reviens, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

-Et voilà il suffit que je te parle du toubib et ça y est, tu es toute chamboulé !

-Quand cesseras-tu de toujours t'en prendre à Jack ?

-Quand tu cesseras de nier tes sentiments pour lui…

-Je n'ai pas de…c'est compliqué, depuis que j'ai…

-Depuis que quoi !

-Rien, je dois y aller, désolée.

Kate se mit à courir, Sawyer eut juste le temps de l'appeler mais elle ne se retourna pas et fonça vers la plage. Kate arriva essoufflée sur la plage et remarqua Jack entrain de boire avec une inconnue, elle s'avança vers lui.

-Hi…(dslée c'est anglais mais j'aime bien leur façon de le dire lol)

Jack se retourna.

-Hi…ça va ?

Ana regarda la nouvelle venue et la salua.

-Jack, je peux te parler ?

-Euh c'est-à-dire que…

-…Vas-y, je ne suis pas toute seule, tu m'as laissé de la tequila. Assura Ana avec un sourire.

Jack lui rendit puis se releva et suivit Kate vers la plage.

Sawyer était perdue dans ses pensées quand Libby arriva devant lui.

-On dirait que tu vas mieux.

-Toi aussi, j'ai l'impression, Eko est encore là bas, dans la trappe ?

-Je crois oui, Bernard doit être content de retrouver sa femme.

-Très. La vie ici est différente, j'ai du mal à m'habituer à ce…

-Luxe ?

-Oui.

-J'ai appris que Rambina avait tuée par accident Shannon.

-Oui quand on a perdu Cindy…the others, l'ont probablement enlevés…

-Nous aussi on en a eu un, Ethan, c'est le rockeur qui l'a buté.

Libby le regarda non étonnée mais ne dit rien et se releva.

-Je vais aller voir Ana, reposes-toi.

Sawyer concéda puis vit Kate passait avec Jack sur la plage. Il soupira puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

J'ai été idiot de croire que je lui avais manqué…

Kate entraîna Jack dans la forêt puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui et dit peinée :

-Je suis désolée Jack.

-De quoi ?

-Pour le baiser…j'étais perdue, et je…je tiens beaucoup à toi mais ce baiser n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu…

-Tu le regrettes ?

Kate le regarda longuement puis baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Jack la regarda tendrement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait été prit au dépourvu par ce baiser et quand il avait vu la réaction de Kate, il avait comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Sawyer dans son sommeil et eut un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Il hésita puis demanda en fixant l'horizon :

-Tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et le fixa estomaquée.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De Sawyer, tu ne m'avais rien dit pour la bouteille et pourtant tu savais que le radeau avait échoué…

-Sun m'en a parlé et avec tout ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas eu l'occas…

-…Ou tu n'as pas voulu, tu as voulu croire qu'ils allaient, qu'il allait bien…

-Jack, je…

-…Je t'ai vu veillé sur lui, la manière dont tu as réussit à lui faire prendre son médicament, la nuit blanche que tu as passé à ses côtés, je t'ai vu le soigner, je t'ai vu l'aimer…

-….

-Je ne t'en veux pas Kate, je m'en veux juste à moi-même d'avoir cru qu'un jour je puisse avoir ton cœur…

-Jack, je…je suis désolée...tu es quelqu'un de bien, je t'admire, tu es un homme bon Jack, mais moi je ne suis pas faite pour toi…

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de ton passé que tu n'as pas voulu me donner ton cœur ?

-Je crois que si j'avais voulu te donner mon cœur, je l'aurais fait pour changer de vie et non pour ce que je suis vraiment, je ne veux pas changer Jack, je veux exulter mon passé je le concède mais je ne pourrais jamais totalement l'oublier…tu me rappelles trop mon passé Jack, j'ai aimé un homme parfait en tout, j'ai aimé cet homme à en mourir et je ne veux pas recommencer…

-Je ne sais pas comment prendre cela, tu dis que tu ne veux pas de moi car je suis trop bon c'est ça ?

-Il y a des choses qui font que cela ne collerait jamais totalement entre nous, y a un passé qui nous éloignerait plus que tout et puis il y a moi, et moi je ne veux pas de cela, désolée.

Elle commença à partir mais Jack lui agrippa le bras et demanda d'un ton attristé :

-Est-ce que j'aurais eu une chance s'il n'y avait pas eu Sawyer ?

Kate lui jeta un regard et sourit tristement.

-Probablement.

Le docteur lâcha subitement son bras et la regarda partir.

-Adieu Kate.

Kate retourna à sa tente et prit de nouvelle affaire, elle s'apprêtait à aller se laver quand son sac à dos tomba au sol et son avion en sortit…Elle se pencha et le ramassa puis le regarda longuement avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Elle partit sur un côté non exposé de la plage qu'elle avait prit l'habitude d'utiliser pour se laver.

Sawyer était entrain de dormir paisiblement quand il entendit du bruit non loin de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant quelque chose d'argenté sous son nez. Le blond entendit ensuite un rire et tourna la tête pour voir Kate, elle s'était changée et avait attachée ses longs cheveux.

-Ca t'amuse de me faire peur en plein sommeil ?

-Tu as assez dormit et moi, je suis là pour te couper les cheveux, debout !

Sawyer regarda la paire de ciseau qui se balançait toujours sous son nez, il soupira puis se releva aider par Kate. Ils sortirent de la tente et Sawyer s'assit sur une caisse puis Kate se plaça derrière lui et commença son travail.

-Ta…ta discussion avec ton petit ami s'est bien passé ?

-Sawyer !

-Quoi j'ai le droit d'être curie…

-…Hier j'ai embrassé Jack…

Sawyer tourna la tête et la regarda stupéfait puis se reprit et dit dans un murmure :

-Ca y est c'est officiel entre vous deux, alors félicitations !

-Oui c'est officiel que j…

-…Alors je vois pas ce que tu fais ici, je crois que je pourrais me débrouiller tout seul, va jouer au docteur !

Il se releva et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand Kate lui saisit le bras et assura en se plaçant devant lui :

-C'est officiel que je ne suis pas avec Jack espèce de grand jaloux !

-Moi jaloux, de qui du doc si parfait !

-Oui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis Kate le força à se rasseoir et continua son travail, elle sourit puis chuchota à son oreille en continuant de lui faire sa nouvelle coupe :

-Tu m'as manquée.

Il eut un sourire puis s'exclama enjoué :

-Je savais bien que je t'avais manqué !

-Ta modestie ne m'a pas manqué par contre !

Sawyer eut un sourire puis la laissa continuer. Après un certain temps, Kate s'arrêta et passa devant pour regarder son chef d'œuvre et pouffa de rire.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu rigoles !

-Parce que je te trouve parfait maintenant.

-Je ne l'étais pas avant ?

-Tu ressemblais à Tarzan !

-Tu n'aurais pas voulu faire ma Jane ?

-Je déteste les lianes.

Sawyer rigola puis ajouta :

-Eh bien je me préfère maintenant alors.

Kate le regarda longuement puis proposa :

-Ca te dirait une balade ?

-Oui, où ça ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, c'est un peu plus loin sur la plage.

Il concéda, se releva puis la suivit.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre à l'autre bout de la plage, Kate s'agenouilla sur le sol puis commença à déblayer le sable sous le regard étonné de Sawyer.

-Tu planques ton butin maintenant, tu sais j'ai mieux comme planque dans la jungle…

Kate ne répondit pas et sortit la bouteille puis lui montra.

-Mais c'est la…

-…La bouteille que vous aviez emmenée avec vous.

-Comment tu enfin on était en pleine mer et…

-…Claire la trouvé un matin sur la plage, et Sun me la montrée…

Elle regarda la bouteille puis la caressa et eut une sourire amer.

-Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai cherchée…

-T'as cherché quoi ? Demanda t-il en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

-Un message…

-Que tu avais écrit ?

-Non que TU avais écrit…

-J'ai jamais écris de message…

-Je…tu sais sur le moment j'ai pas pensée à ça, pas du tout d'ailleurs…

-Et t'as pensé à quoi alors, que j'avais écris la liste de mon héritage au cas ou je crève ?

-Sawyer…je cherchais un message de toi, pour pouvoir tenir…

-Kate, je crois que les médocs me shootent encore ou alors tu ne parles pas assez français pour moi.

-On ne…ne sait pas dit…au revoir…

-Oui je sais, tu n'aimes pas les adieux.

-Oui, pourtant avant que je parte avec Jack, Locke et les autres, on est passé dire au revoir mais tu n'étais pas là…

-J'étais entrain de construire un mât pour Mike, j'avais vu Jack avant de partir, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non…

-Oh, sûrement qu'il n'a pas eu envie !

-Sûrement…

Sawyer regarda la bouteille puis la déboucha et chercha un message.

-Tu sais que Hugo Reyes a décidé de verser un héritage d'un Million de Dollars à sa mère…je savais pas qu'il était riche celui la !

-Tu as lu les messages !

-Fallait bien m'occuper sur ce radeau !

-Tu avais emmené tes lunettes ? Demanda t-elle amusée.

-Hé ! Arrête de te moquer de moi avec ça !

-Mais elles te vont si bien…

-Elles sont sous l'eau maintenant.

-On demandera à Sayid de t'en refaire une…

-Oh pitié…

Kate lui sourit puis lui reprit la bouteille et la reboucha puis la rangea de nouveau dans le sable.

-Elle sera mieux ici, les secrets doivent être gardés secrets…tu crois pas ?

-Oui.

La jeune femme le regarda intensément puis avoua en reportant son regard sur l'océan :

-J'ai eu peur pour toi…quand la bouteille a été trouvée, j'ai eu peur parce que je ne t'avais pas dit au revoir…

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas dire au revoir ?

-Oui…pas quand les personnes me sont chères…

Sawyer la regarda stupéfait mais ne dit mot. Kate se tourna vers lui et demanda avec le sourire :

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé la veille de ton départ pourquoi tu comptais partir sur le radeau ?

-Oui, parce que je n'avais rien qui vaille la peine de rester sur l'île.

-Mais tu es revenu finalement…

-Ben c'était ou ça ou je me faisais manger par un requin…

-Un requin ! Vous avez été attaqué par un requin !

-Longue histoire, je te raconterais une autre fois.

-Sawyer, si, Michael décidait de repartir maintenant est-ce que…

-…Il partira pas sans Walt.

-Oui mais suppose que Walt soit de retour !

-Ben ça fera du bien à mes oreilles !

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter 5min ?

-Va passer une nuit sur un bout de radeau avec un type qui crie WALLLLLLLLLLT comme une fou et on verra si tu auras pas mal aux oreilles !

-Ok…je le conçois mais est-ce que je peux finir ?

-Oui tâche de rousseur.

-Merci, je disais donc, si Michael disait de repartir maintenant ET AVEC WALT tu…tu penserais toujours ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Que je n'ai rien qui me vaille la peine de rester sur cette île ?

-Oui.

-Ben, j'ai pas envie de me reprendre une balle, et puis c'est bien d'avoir une infirmière à domicile…

Kate eut un faible rire puis plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se relever et de lui rendre la main. Sawyer la saisit puis demanda étonné :

-C'est moi qui te fait rire comme ça tâche de rousseur ?

-Oui. Sawyer, tu crois qu'un jour on quittera cette île ?

-Ben moi oui, j'ai réussit mais j'en suis vite revenu…alors on peut se poser la question si un jour on le pourra.

-Je commence à m'habituer à ici, à cette nouvelle vie, je n'ai pas besoin de fuir…

-C'est peut-être notre seconde chance cette île.

-Pour commencer une nouvelle vie ?

-Pour apprendre à vivre.

-C'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Ben si je me prends pas une balle tous les quatre matins, j'aimerais bien oui.

-Mais si c'est le cas, Jack te soignera et je jouerais ton infirmière, ça ne te plaira pas ?

-Si tu me dis encore que tu penses à Wayne quand tu me regardes, je ne sais pas trop !

Le sourire de Kate s'effaça puis elle le regarda et déclara sincèrement :

-Tu vaux mille fois mieux que lui, même si tu n'es pas un saint, tu ne…je ne te comparerais jamais à lui.

-Ton ex mari ?

-Non…

-Ok. Bon, il parait selon Hurley qu'on trouve de bonnes petites choses dans la trappe, j'aimerais bien me faire un ptit casse-croûte, quitte à me faire taper sur les doigts après par tout le monde mais je m'en fous un peu !

-Et tu voudrais manger quoi ?

-J'en sais rien mais on verra sur place, d'accord ?

Kate acquiesça puis le suivit.

Locke et Eko avaient quittés la trappe avec Michael, c'est ce que leur dirent Charlie et Claire quand ils arrivèrent.

-Vous prenez la relève ?

-J'ai toujours voulu taper des chiffres sur un ordi !

-Sawyer…

-Comment va ton môme en fait ?

-Tu ne sembles pas vraiment lui avoir manqué.

-Oh j'ai perdu un fan, je vais en mourir !

-Plaisante encore une fois sur la mort et c'est moi qui te tue. Assura Kate avec le sourire.

-Fais gaffe Sawyer, c'est une criminelle ! Dit Charlie d'un ton sérieux.

Kate le fixa puis il explosa de rire.

-Je suis bien un junkie enfin ancien…et puis ici on est tous pareil !

-Oui bien dit Charlie bon, on va y aller, on vient de taper le code, vous êtes tranquille un moment, Aaron n'aime pas trop le bruit de l'alarme…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'emmener !

-J'allais pas le laisser tout seul !

-Ben à Sun !

-Elle est avec son mari Charlie, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des jours !

Il soupira puis sortit, Claire rigola puis partit à sa suite.

-Plus, ça va, plus je me dis qu'on va avoir besoin d'un prêtre ici.

-Sawyer !

-Un vrai ptit couple !

-Tu serais jaloux ?

-Comment je pourrais être jaloux de quelque chose que je n'ai pas ?

-Et si tu l'avais ?

-Ah si je l'avais je me marierais sur le champ et ferais de Jacko ma demoiselle d'honneur.

-Tu n'avais pas faim ?

-Si mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce qu'avec quelque chose dans ta bouche tu arrêteras de dire des âneries !

Sawyer eut un sourire puis elle l'entraîna vers la réserve.

-J'espère que tu as pas donné la clef à Hurley !

-C'est lui qui a fait l'inventaire.

-Qui a eu l'idée ?

-Jack.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

-Bon tu arrêtes ou je te prive de ta friandise !

-Oh pitié me la joue pas autoritaire j'en ai assez bouffée avec le sergent !

-Il parait qu'elle t'a bien matée.

-J'étais handicapé à cause de mon épaule !

-N'empêche qu'elle t'a bien matée…tu vois que même les femmes peuvent avoir le dernier mot avec toi.

-Ca dépend mon cœur, il faut savoir me prendre dans le bon sens du poil.

Kate lui tapa derrière la tête puis ouvrit une boite et lui montra des gâteaux.

-J'ai jamais été fana de gâteaux !

-Alors t'aimes quoi !

-Du chocolat !

-Du chocolat !

-Quoi ça t'étonne ?

-Un peu mais on en a, enfin en barre chocolatée.

Sawyer regarda la réserve puis commença à faire son tour et déclara :

-Vous avez la belle vie maintenant.

-On n'en prend que pour des occasions, il nous faut des réserves.

Kate ouvrit une boite puis sortit une barre chocolatée et la lui lança puis en prit une pour elle et reposa la boite.

-Allez vient on sort.

Il la suivit en restant le regard fixé sur le lieu puis Kate referma la porte. Ils partirent dans la salle adjacente à la salle de contrôle et Sawyer ouvrit sa barre chocolatée puis mordit dedans sous le regard amusé de Kate.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le chocolat.

Sawyer assura avant de reprendre une bouchée :

-C'est le seul truc de bien que j'ai gardé de mon enfance, ma boulimie du chocolat !

-Boulimie à ce point ?

-Oh oui et n'imagine pas de la crème glacée !

La jeune femme se releva sans un mot et revint peu après avec un pot dans les mains et deux cuillères.

-Tu joues les voleuses dis donc !

-Je suis ton infirmière faut bien te dorloter.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur la table face à lui et lui tendit une cuillère, il s'en saisit puis Kate ouvrit le pot et se servit. Sawyer trempa à son tour la cuillère et la porta à ses lèvres puis assura enjoué :

-Tu sais que je t'adore tâche de rousseur !

-Tu as été un petit garçon moyennement sage mais suffisamment pour que nany Katie te fasse plaisir.

Sawyer rit puis reprit une cuillère mais de la glace tomba sur son menton.

-Et merde je ne suis pas doué !

Il s'apprêtait à se l'essuyer quand Kate s'avança vers lui et lui lécha le menton, Sawyer en fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Elle remonta lentement sa langue qu'elle passa sur ses lèvres avant de forcer un passage. Il fut interdit puis répondit brusquement en sortant de sa léthargie. Kate posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre derrière sa nuque puis accentua le baiser, il glissa une main dans son dos et y répondit ardemment. Le baiser ne fut briser que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle, ils plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre puis il murmura doucement :

-Je crois que finalement je vais l'apprécier cette convalescence…

La jeune femme répondit en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres puis le regarda longuement sans rien dire.

-Le silence est pesant, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Y a rien à expliquer, je suis entrain de réaliser que ce crash a été l'une des meilleures choses qui m'est été donné d'avoir dans ma vie.

Il sourit puis prit une nouvelle cuillère de crème glacée mais la plaça devant Kate.

-Tu veux me faire manger maintenant ?

-Non, je veux goûter des lèvres chocolatées !

-Je ne savais pas que le chocolat te faisait cet effet.

-Ma belle j'ai passé pas loin de 50jours sans rapport, même du pain rassit me ferait de l'effet !

-Là tu me fais peur Sawyer…

-Juste maintenant ?

-Non mais c'est pire nigaud !

Ils explosèrent de rire puis Kate regarda la cuillère avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche.

-C'est moi qui peut rire, maintenant, c'est toi l'affamé tâche de rousseur…

Kate sourit et allait dire quelque chose quand l'alarme se déclencha.

-Viens que je te montre notre nouveau job !

-On est payé cher ?

-Ca dépendra de la qualité de ton travail. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle descendit de la table et Sawyer la suivit. Elle s'assit et tapa le code.

-Donc tu tapes 4,8,15,16,23 et 42 et EXECUT Super le job…

-Si tu le fais bien, tu ne contenteras peut-être plus de pain rassit.

-Je commence quand ?

-Tu fais jamais rien gratuit ma parole…

-Hé non mon cœur, jamais.

-On s'arrangera alors.

-Avec le chocolat ?

-Aussi…

Kate se releva et regarda le compteur puis demanda en se saisissant de sa main :

-Ca t'ira 107 minutes pour te forcer à faire le job gratuitement ?

-Ca dépend ce que tu me proposes tâche de rousseur.

-Eh bien je ne dirais que trois mots : chocolat, toi et moi !

-Ca fait 4 Kate !

-Ok et Jack ?

-Euh bon ok pour tes 3 mots…me fait pas cauchemarder avec Jack et le chocolat…

Kate eut un petit rire puis l'entraîna avec elle vers la table, elle se saisit de la glace puis trempa une cuillère dedans qu'elle mit ensuite dans la bouche de Sawyer puis le tira par la manche et l'emmena dans la chambre puis ferma la porte.

Bande petits voyeurs

Vous voulez savoir l'aventure de Kate, Sawy et le chocolat ?

Eh bien

……………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………

………………………………………………

………………………………………..

…………………………………….

…………………………………

……………………….

……………………

………………

………

….

Ca sera pas pour cette fois :)


End file.
